Shar-Teel
Shar-Teel Dosan - wojowniczka prawdopodobnie urodzona we Wrotach Baldura. Jest córką Angelo Dosana, którego nienawidzi. Shar-Teel nienawidzi mężczyzn i uważa ich za gorszych od kobiet. Osobowość Feministka, która przez swojego ojca Angelo Dosana, nienawidzi mężczyzn. Shar-Teel jest postacią bardzo twardą. Według niej jej brutalność i siła doprowadzą ją daleko w życiu. Kobieta stara się udowodnić, iż na mężczyznach nie można polegać, a kobieta musi być samowystarczalna. Baldur's Gate Zbaczając nieco z trasy można ją spotkać już w pierwszym rozdziale rozgrywki. Rozmawiając z nią dowiedzieć się można że nienawidzi mężczyzn i chętnie zmierzy się z każdym przedstawicielem tej płci, aby pokazać im swoją wyższość. Jeżeli w drużynie jest choć jeden mężczyzna (bo Shar-Teel nie walczy z kobietami) to zaproponuje ona pojedynek za którego zwycięstwo są jej usługi wojownika do końca przygody, w wypadku przegranej należy jej zapłacić 20 sztuk złota. Pokrewieństwo W późniejszym etapie gry można dowiedzieć się, że jej ojcem jest Angelo Dosan - jeden z dowódców Płomiennej Pięści a jednoczenie wspólnik Sarevoka. W momencie gdy drużyna trafi do lochów Płomiennej Pięści to Angelo Dosan wypuści ich ze względu na Shar-Teel. Można wnioskować, że Angelo był przyczyną okropnego dzieciństwa Shar-Teel i to przez niego pojawiła się niej nienawiść do mężczyzn. Wyspecjalizowanie BG1 *Duże miecze ++ *Małe miecze ++ *Broń strzelecka ++ (na wyższych poziomach) Wyspecjalizowanie BG1:EE *Długie miecze + *Sztylety + *Styl walki dwiema broniami ++ Ekwipunek *Zbroja skórzana ćwiekowana lub Zbroja płytowa lub Kolczuga *Miecz długi i Mała tarcza lub Miecz dwuręczny *Hełm *Lekka kusza oraz 20 sztuk bełtów do niej (na wyższych poziomach) Zadania poboczne *Pojedynek z Shar-Teel - zadanie, które trzeba zrobić by Shar-Teel dołączyła do drużyny, można z nią walczyć jedynie jeżeli ma się mężczyznę w drużynie. Biografia Zapytana o przeszłość, Shar-Teel ma niewiele do powiedzenia. Można jednak wywnioskować, iż jest sierotą, nosi w sobie urazę do Płomiennej Pięści i niezbyt przepada za mężczyznami w ogóle. Wygląda na to, że ma coś w życiu do udowodnienia, a jej dzieciństwo nie było cukierkowe. Relacje * Ajantis atakuje złych członków drużyny, w tym Shar-Teel. * Skie ma ją za równą kompankę. * Nie przepada za Eldothem. Rozgrywka/Gameplay Shar-Teel może być dwuklasowana na złodzieja. Niezła z niej wojowniczka, ale z uwagi na żałosną wręcz kondycje (9) jest z nią krucho w kwestii obrażeń, więc lepiej nie brać jej na tanka. Konkretnym wyjściem jest użycie mieczy oburęcznych np. Zguba Pająków co spowoduje walkę na półdystansie. Wygląę Shar-Teel to typowa barbarzyńska kobieta. Ma długie, blond włosy, których końcówki związuje. Jej twarz przyozdabiają fioletowe tatuaże na prawym policzku i pod lewym okiem. Jej ciuchy zazwyczaj mają czarny kolor. Cytaty *Bezużyteczna kupa samczego łajna. *Eldoth, jesteś impotentem, degeneratem i parszywcem, który żywi złudzenia o supremacji samców. *Gryź piach, łajdaku. *Jesteś zabawny… I dlatego zabiję cię na końcu. *Jeszcze jedno słowo, Eldoth, a wytnę ci jęzor. *Mężczyźni to żałosne istoty. *Mężczyźni nigdy nie używają głowy do myślenia. *Nie mam czasu na to, by krwawić… *Niewiele mnie obchodzą te samcze wygłupy. *Niszczenie nieprzyjaciół dodaje życiu uroku. *Pluję na twoją męskość. *Pochlebstwami niczego nie osiągniesz. *Stal to jedyna rzecz, na jakiej kobieta może polegać. *Stójcie, wędrowcy. Wyzywam najlepszego z was na pojedynek. *Ta świnia nareszcie się doczekała… *To strata czasu… a może powinnam powiedzieć, że mężczyźni są stratą czasu… *Więcej ścierwa dla sępów. Występowanie *Baldur's Gate (gra) *Baldur’s Gate: Opowieści z Wybrzeża Mieczy *Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Towarzysze BG:1 Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:NPC